The Great Partner Dilemma
by Vengeful
Summary: Brennan is having trouble finding a new partner. Pure and utter BB fluff, I assure you.


**A/N: Evidently, spending my day reading badfics has given me a shot of confidence to post this story. I warn you now: this is pure and utter fluff. There is nothing else to find but fluff. In fact, I am still in complete disbelief that I wrote such a thing. However, what's done is done. I simply look at it as something fluffy before I start upon a very angst filled story for this fandom (which never got written), one that will be considerably better, I assure you.**

**Regardless of my ramblings, I hope you enjoy. Please, leave a review. I love to hear opinions, whatever they may be.**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer:** Need I say it? This is not mine.

**Edited for grammatical errors 2.21.08, more than a year after completion. **

* * *

"Cruel, no good, neurotic, evil, insolent, antisocial, meddling little…" Thus were Agent Selsky's words as he stormed out of the office of Temperance Brennan, his eyes blazing. Seeley Booth looked up at the other agent, frowning slightly. 

"I trust, Agent Selsky, that you are not talking about Dr. Brennan."

The man turned to him. "That is the most…infuriating woman I have ever met! Good luck with her!" he snarled at Booth before stomping out. Booth looked at the three 'squints', with whom he had been talking to.

"What number are we on?" he questioned.

"I think that was the third one this month," replied Angela. Booth shook his head.

"How the hell does she do it? You would think after all these years she would be somewhat more…human. But no."

"Don't let Brennan catch you saying that."

"Catch him saying what?"

"Speak of the devil," murmured Booth under his breath as Temperance Brennan came waddling up to him. He kissed her quickly, and placed his hands on her swollen belly.

"Hey there little Bones. Was mommy being unreasonable again?"

"He was the one who wouldn't let me help! And give it up…we are not naming our child little Bones."

Angela snickered. "You love that name and you know it. So, what happened with Agent Selsky?"

"He wouldn't let me go anywhere. Something about my not being fit for the field. He was really being quite sexist and unreasonable…"

"Sweetie, he has a valid point. You shouldn't be going out on the field. You _are_ six months pregnant…"

Angela was hushed with a single look. "If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't allow you to do anything either." She glared at Booth.

"Well, its not as though we can test that theory, seeing as though thanks to you, we can no longer work together."

"It was not my fault!" Booth seemed to be ignoring Angela's frantic attempts to quiet him down.

"Its not, is it? Let's see… oh yes. I remember. 'Oh yes, sir, I promise my marriage to Agent Booth will not affect our personal relationship. We will stay like we always were.' Not a week later and we get called down because you decided to be all macho and 'defend my honor', something which I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"In my defense, I would have punched that suspect when we were dating, and when we weren't. It scares me when those criminals look at you the wrong way, love. I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Apparently, this was not a suitable defense. It was times like these he desperately wished that he had a conventional wife, one who swooned when her husband did or said something sweet to protect her honor.

Sadly, however, he married Temperance, who was the polar opposite of one of those wives. Her eyes darkened as she glared at him.

"Don't you dare go trying to sweet talk me! You know damn well that I am not going to fall for that act."

"This, my young friend, would be the appropriate place to say 'burn,'" whispered Hodgins to Zack, alluding to an earlier conversation on the term 'burn.' The younger man nodded.

"I am not trying to sweet talk you!" insisted the man. He tried to keep up the confident front, but he was starting to regret riling up his very pregnant wife. Of course, it was too late to back down; both were headstrong and wouldn't willingly give up without a fight. In desperation, Booth tried one last time to placate his wife. It was a trick that had worked in the past, though mostly only when Bones was in a vulnerable mood.

He gave her his trademark grin.

She glared.

He gulped and backed away.

Apparently, she was not in one of those 'good' moods today.

Angela, Zack, and Hodgins looked on eagerly, each reaching for their wallets. Betting on the outcome of a Booth verses Brennan (she had refused to change her name when they were married) fight was always a good way to make money. Actually, betting on anything related to the couple had become a favorite pastime for those at the Jeffersonian. It had all started when Angela and Hodgins started a bet on when they would finally start dating. Zack had joined in, not quite sure about what it was all about, but eager to fit in with the group. Several others who had been observing the pair had joined in soon after. Goodman had joined as well, after catching Angela making a list of all involved in the betting pool. It had ended when Angela finally caught the two kissing at a holiday party a year and a half later. The pair admitted that it was the first time, thus officially ending the bet.

Much to everyone's dismay, Zack won.

He received nearly one thousand dollars.

It is not necessary to go into what else was bet upon. Suffice it to say that while no payout had ever reached the mark that the first set, the constant betting made for some very happy recipients of fair sums of cash.

Currently, the three were observing Booth and Brennan and betting on who would be the first to break.

Angela and Zack had placed their money on Booth giving up. After all, hell hath no fury like that of an angry pregnant woman. Hodgins bet on Brennan, claiming that all the pregnancy hormones would make her break.

Pregnancy hormones. People, Angela included, still had trouble associating Temperance Brennan and pregnancy hormones. Hell, Temperance Brennan and marriage alone was shocking enough, though after working with Booth for a bit, it had become clear enough to everyone around that the man was head over heels in love with the cynical and temperamental anthropologist, and the woman felt the same. Nevertheless, the day she had strolled into the Jeffersonian and started pointing out tasks with a newly diamond clad hand, followed by a grinning Booth, had been a shock to all who knew the couple.

That was a year ago. To this day, Brennan swore that she had gone temporarily insane, giving into the pressures of society. Granted, this was the same excuse she used when questioned about her pregnancy. Evidently, when you were Temperance Brennan, everything and anything could be blamed on the pressures of society.

Of course, there were bigger things to worry about than the history of Booth and Brennan. Things like which of the aforementioned people would be the first to roll over and forgive and forget.

"Bones, lets just go home. It's late."

She didn't reply; rather, she stole one last angry glance at her husband before stomping off towards the exit, leaving him to follow her.

"Good going," Hodgins snickered, earning a nudge from Angela and one last look from Booth before he trotted out after his wife. Angela sighed; it was probably just as well that they wouldn't learn of the outcome. She was running out of money.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mood was tense as Booth and Brennan drove home. She kept her eyes on the passing street, away from Booth, who stared straight ahead. The moment they reached their small home, she jumped out of the car, slamming the door. Booth followed, knowing what was to greet him once he got inside. 

He was not disappointed; he walked in to find his wife had locked herself in their room. He knocked loudly on the door.

"Go away."

"Bones…" The door flew open, and a pillow smacked him in the head.

"Can I have a blanket too?" He soon found himself with a blanket at his feet. Still, he did not move.

"Bones, you're being unreasonable."

"Am not."

"I don't even know why you're angry!"

"Because…" she paused, trying to remember what her husband had done again, "because I am!"

Booth snorted. "Nice Bones. You don't even remember. See, you're being unreasonable. Can't we discuss it like adults?" There was silence. He could hear the door being unlocked, and it opened an inch.

"Fine."

Smiling, he walked into the room and turned to his pouting wife. "Bones, I'm sorry for whatever the hell it was I did to piss you off." Nothing.

"I love you Temperance?" Still nothing.

"For god sakes, Bones! What is it you want from me?"

"I don't know Booth! I just feel angry, and I don't know why."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the confused expression on her face. She continued, "I just feel so…helpless, like I can't control my emotions or body anymore. And I know I shouldn't still feel like this after six months, but I do."

Booth walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her as close as her swollen stomach would allow. "It's okay to feel this way. This is your first pregnancy," he murmured, stroking her back.

"When it's over, will I go back to normal?"

He smiled. "Bones, I don't think you'll ever be 'normal,' but yes, you'll go back to yourself." She snuggled closer to him, mumbling her thanks into his chest. They staid like that for a few minutes before reluctantly pulling away from one another. Looking down at her, Booth couldn't help but ask, "so, does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch again tonight?" Laughing, she nodded, taking his hand and leading him towards the bed.

Later, as they lay cuddled together, she spoke up: "hey Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still not apologizing for yelling at you, or at the other agent."

He sighed; she had won again.

**END**


End file.
